


Baby Boy

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Multi, No underage, Smut, age appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: WOAH WAIT IF YOU WANNA WRITE POLY I’D LIKE SOME SPIDEYPOOL X READER (with an age-appropriate Peter please (smh I shouldn’t have to say this)) LIKE GO ALL OUT ANYTHING FLUFFY SMUTTY IDC





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AGE APPROPRIATE SPIDEYPOOL. NOT TOM HOLLAND, IT’S ANDREW GARFIELD.

Peter didn’t expect this. His scrawny, timid ass did not see this coming. No, he did not foresee himself, receiving hickeys from a black goddess, with her hands gently stroking him. And no, he did not foresee himself also being fucked by a potty-mouthed vigilante, while making out with said goddess. He did not expect this at all. And no, he definitely did not expect to fall hopelessly in love with them.

He had met Y/N in college. She was in his public speaking class, and if the class didn’t give him nerves enough already, seeing you definitely made him even more nervous. He was already in a relationship with Wade. The three of you, however, was never planned. You came over, promising to make dinner from him and Wade after having them both beg. Wade teased you both endlessly that night; he loved to see the heat rise up to his cheeks.

“Look at her, baby boy,” Wade would whisper in Peter’s ear, but you could hear him perfectly. “Wouldn’t you wanna be in between those thighs?” And you’d try to hold back a giggle after hearing Peter stutter and get choked up over the whole thing.

Long story short, the night ended with both Peter and Wade in between your thighs.

☼☼☼

Peter knew that he was going to be stuck with you three after one particular night. He was preparing for his assigned speech that he was supposed to present the next day. You had already gone, and seeing your confidence made him wish he was blessed with the same gift.

“Pete, baby, you’re gonna be okay!” You had warmed him, setting down a cup of tea with warm milk and honey in front of him.

“But,” he sniffled, feeling the overwhelming anxiety set over him. “I don’t like to speak in front of big crowds.”

“But Spiderman does!” You speak softly, pushing his hair out of his face. His eyes are averting yours, trying to hide the tears that were forming.

“Me and Spiderman are two different people, princess.” A sniffle escapes his nose and your heart breaks.

“Pete-”

“Hello, my tight ass lovers!” Wade bellows, entering the apartment, his ammo bag thumping to the floor. “What’s going on here? You guys aren’t making out with me, are you?!”

“Wade,” you shake your head, looking at him scornfully. “Not now, okay”

“What’s going on?” Wade walks over. If the mask wasn’t covering his face, his brows, or lack thereof, would be furrowed.

“Baby boy’s nervous about his speech tomorrow. I don’t know why it’s amazing!”

Peter didn’t reply just shook his head, hidden behind his hands that fisted his curls.

“Listen, baby boy,” Wade says, removing his hands from his face and running his knuckles over them. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” You kiss his forehead, silently agreeing with Wade.

Peter sighs, visibly calming down as he feels both of his lovers visibly and verbally comfort him. Wade grabs his hand, pulling him off the couch and leading him to the bedroom with you in tow behind both of them. Soon, clothes were on the floor and you were a mess of limbs on the bed. There was no sex involved, with the exception of few gropes here and there from Wade. The intimacy came explicitly from the closeness of each other, and the heart’s beating calmly against each other’s chest.

☼☼☼

So, no, Peter did not expect this. His scrawny, timid ass did not see this coming. No, he did not foresee himself, receiving hickeys from a black goddess, with her hands gently stroking him. And no, he did not foresee himself also being fucked by a potty-mouthed vigilante, while making out with said goddess. He did not expect this at all. And no, he definitely did not expect to fall hopelessly in love with them. But he did, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
